A Walk in the Rain
by Dragon and the Wild Mage
Summary: I really get into Daine and Numair's heads in this new fic in which they confess their love in a different way. How did it happen? Just blame the walk in the rain. WARNING: OOC
1. spontaneousor not

Hi. Alex here again with a new fic for the holidays. this was going to be a one shot but once i had finished writing like 20 pages i realized that maybe i should divide it into chapters. This will hopefully be a nice fluffy fic. I may not write the best fluff but i'm getting betta. this is a different way that Numair and Daine confessed their love for each other. All during a walk in the rain.

This fic may be a tad confusing. for those of you who have read Drowning this is not a knew concept. i really liked getting into Numair's head and i thought this would be a perfect time to do so. I have also gotten into daine's head which, like Numair, never fails to be an...interesting place.

the following code shall help you understand:

words, phrases and complete paragraphs that are in _italics_ are Numy's thoughts.

stuff that are underlined is Daine's thoughts.

well, happy holidays and have a Merry Christmas today!

The rain beat upon the windows and a merry fire crackled in the hearth. Perfect weather to read and that was what the two mages were doing, or, at least, trying to do. They were preoccupied, though the other didn't know it. I wasn't the rain that was distracting either.

Numair Salmalin peered over the top of his book at his companion. There was something about her. Something that made his heart soar and his stomach plummet at the same time. It was love, plain and simple.

_Plain and simple though? More like complicated. I wonder what would happen if I went over and just snogged her brains out._

He decided against it. Couldn't work up the nerve.

_Besides, what if it offended her? I don't think I could bear it! Hmmm. Why can't I just tell her how I feel? How could I possibly be scared-no-terrified at the thought of saying, 'Hey Daine, I love you in more than a teacher-student way,' I mean, me, The Great Numair Salmalin have fought many battles and accomplished many things can't work up the courage to say three small words. I man, come on! None of them even exceed one syllable!_

He quickly looked back down and read the first sentence of the page. Then he looked back up, then back down and read the same sentence again. He had been reading that sentence over and over again for more than an hour. He hadn't even taken a word of it in. I can't believe this. I am in love with my student.

Numair had been so busy making sure Daine hadn't caught him staring at her that he didn't notice that his student hadn't been turning any pages either.

I wonder what would happen if I just snogged his brains out. He probably wouldn't like it. Come on Numair…Say it. Say it! Just three words! None of them even exceed one syllable! Maybe I should just say them. I mean, how hard could it be? Just say, "Hey Numair, I love you in more than a student-teacher way.' Then I could snog his brains out. No! He wouldn't like that I bet. Look at he women he gets involved with! I'm nothing like that. What if I dyed my hair blond? Some how gained bigger breasts? Is that possible? Hmmm, 'Numair, would you love me if I had big boobs?' nope. Not going to say that.

Daine's eyes flicked to her teacher then back down at her book. She had read the same sentence for over an hour. Unlike Numair, however, she was getting something from it. It just wasn't what the author had intended. It was supposed to be about ostriches but somehow Daine was reading "I love Numair,' over and over.

This is a good book. Gahh! Stop it! I'm going mad! I can't believe this! I'm in love with my teacher!

The rain was beating a tattoo in Numair's brain, "I love Daine,' over an over.

_You are absolutely correct, Rain and I hate you for it. Hey rain…_ There was something about Daine that made him want to be spontaneous.

"Let's go for a walk," _ooh, original. I should have said something like, "Let's go tp Alanna's room and then run. The key word here is run._

"What?" Daine asked as Numair snapped his book closed.

"Let's go for a walk," he said again.

Why does he want to go for a walk?...I wonder if he's ever gone tping.

Daine sat up and shut her book as well.

"But…It's raining," she protested.

You see, Numair. That would be why we're all indoors today. Numair had already pulled on his boots. Daine watched.

"Here, let me help you," he said kneeling before her and picking up her boot. His hand had absentmindedly stroked the bottom of her foot.

Oh yes, do that again. She wiggled her toes. Numair avoided her eyes and stared at her feet. "You have beautiful feet, Magelet," he remarked as he slid on the boot.

"Thank you," He thinks I have beautiful feet! Hoorah! Wait…Is that all he finds attractive? Just my feet? Oh Gods! I do need bigger boobs.

The mage helped his student to her feet and pulled her to the door.

"Come on. Let's go,"

"But, it's raining," she tried again. But really she did want to go.

_Oh Gods she doesn't want to go. Is it me? Does she not want to do stuff with me?"_

He's holding my hand! He's holding my hand!

_She's holding my hand! She's holding my hand! Ah hah! If she really didn't want to go then she would have dropped my hand by now. Seeing how she hasn't then she obviously wants to go. Right? Right?_

Numair pulled her down the corridors and finally they reached the door. All they had to do was open the door and step out. They just stopped.

_Why is this so hard? Just turn the knob and push. You've done it billions of times before. No, wait! Do you push or pull?_

"Well, let's go," the mage said finally. _I sound like a broken record._ Daine tried one more time, "But, it's raining," I sound like a broken record. Numair flashed a smile,

"So I've heard. Now, what do you have against the rain?" _Please let the answer be something like, "nothing, it's just that I'd rather snuggle with you because I love you,"_

"Nothing, it's just-" _so far so good…_ "It'll be cold and-and it will be wet and…" she trailed off. And I fear that I am taking this the wrong way. That I'm seeing this as some romantic jaunt and you're about to confess your love any minute.

"Are you done stating the obvious, Magelet?" _If you are, then I notice that it is not obvious that I love you. Good. No, that's bad! I don't know! Ahhh. Say it Numair! I love you! Just say it! No, it's not right. I can't do this to her._

Daine nodded. I wish it was obvious that you loved me. No, it's not right. I can't do this to him.

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Both were thinking abut how to get the other to basically propose marriage on the spot and were too self conscience to realize what was right in front of them. It was times like these when it was obvious that they loved each other but they were too frightened to notice. Now the door was open.

_Good. I remembered it was a push_.

Glad he opened the door. I thought it was a pull…

"Well," he said.

"Well," she answered.

_I must look like a complete idiot._

I must look like a complete idiot.

_Come on…It's just the rain…The rain and **Daine**._

Come on…It's just the rain…The rain and **Numair.**

They shifted uncomfortably before Numair executed an exaggerated bow,

"Most esteemed and gorgeous ladies first," _No! Nuamir! The object is to **not **let the girl know you love her! Stupid! Stupid!_ Daine giggled.

He's not looking at my feet again is he? If he finds them attractive now, it's the boots, not me. She tried to catch his gaze or see if he was in fact, staring at her feet. His eyes avoided her completely. She was devastated.

_I made her laugh! Oh thank Mithros for her smile._ He tried to catch her gaze now but it was too late. Now he was the one who was being avoided. He felt his heart sink.

_Maybe she was only laughing to be polite._

Maybe he only complimented me to be polite. As Daine walked past her companion she slightly brushed him. She faltered a bit but kept walking. Numair bit back a groan of longing. He nearly gave in to his heart and wrapped his arms around her. He resisted the urge…barely.

As Daine brushed past she shivered slightly on contact. She wasn't sure it was an accident or not. She wanted to just turn around and jump into his arms. It was the safest place in the world.

I want him so bad! What could it cost me to jus tell him how I feel? My whole world, that's what.

Numair may have overpowered his heart but it had been a barely. The barely counted as a lot. He couldn't resist. Not completely. The mage had just brushed her hair with his fingertips when he totally mastered himself.

_I want her so bad! So bad, dammit! I can't tell her though, can I?_ He almost did but then she turned. Her face asked "What do you think your doing?"

_I can't do it! I just can't! She would never love me. What if she finds out and she leaves? She is my life! I can't live without her. Can't exist._ As he followed his student out the door into the pouring rain he looked up with a sour expression.

_You torture me, you know that? Who ever it is up there that's responsible for it, you're just cruel._

Daine thought she had felt Numair brush her hair.

He touched me! Imagination? Please don't let it be imagination. Please, please, please!

The door closed behind them and they were in the rain. It was pouring. It was coming down in buckets. It was the kind of storm where it is merely water and not thunder and lightning.

"Well, Magelet," began Numair, "I do believe you are correct. It is wet. And, correct me if I'm wrong, it is also cold,"

"Oh shut up," she pushed him playfully and he narrowly missed stepping in a puddle. They both laughed before walking.

They walked in silence for several minutes, skirting puddles and thinking their separate thoughts. Actually, that term is incorrect. Their thoughts were running along very similar line at the moment. They just didn't know it.

Daine shivered, and before Numair knew what was happening, his arm had snaked out and about her shoulders and he had pulled her close. Diane didn't notice until after it was there that her arm had gone around his waist.

_Oh Mithros! I did **not** just put my arm around her. No Numair! No! No! No! She knows for sure how I feel. Now she will leave me._

Horse Lords. Is my arm actually around his waist? When did that happen? **How** did it happen? You'll scare him off Daine. You shouldn't have done it.

_What am I going to do? I can't just let go suddenly. It will be too obvious. Can't let it stay there either. It looks exactly like something her lover would do…_

Now what? I can't just let go! Way too obvious.

A small voice in the back of her head kept nagging her. She would have loved to listen to it.

Ah, but why is his arm around you then?

He is trying to keep me warm. He cares about me.

Yes he **cares** about you.

Yes **cares! **Probably in a brotherly way or in a (gulp) dare I say it? **Fatherly **way? Could he possibly see me as a child?

_…Yes her lover. Something I shall never be. Look at all the boys who flock around her! She has so many admirers. Why would she even care to glance in my direction? I shall never have her. I will grow old alone while she gets married. Mithros! Don't let her choose Perin the stupid bastard. I can never have her._ He thought bitterly. In the small flash of anger his arm around her tightened.

_Oh damn._

well, whataya think? i shall add more if i get a few reviews.

if you want more of Numy's thoughts read Drowning (not Choking on the Pain. Drowning is better. it's a reworking on it and it is not a dream. if you have already read Choking on the Pain read Drowning anyways. it's better. has some laughs very deep if i do say so my self.)

Also Eunae has posted chapter two on Race Against Death. The sequal to Fate Has Led Us. it's really good again if i do say so my self. you should check it out

tell me what you think and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

alex


	2. evil pranks that involve lots of water a...

Wow! I can't believe the number of reviews I got for chapter 1. I can't believe so many people liked it. i didn't particularly like the first chapter but oh well. Before i thank my reviewers i'm going to answer a few things that a lot of people reviewed about. Yes the characters were very very OOC. Sorry if it bothered you. I was experimenting in a way i suppose. well that problem sort of rights itself towards the end. Maybe even in this chapter. Anyways! Thanks to:

Lord Scribbles: I'm glad. I love writing thoughts.

Valkyrie228: DN is the best thing in the world i think. Sorry if this was too long a wait for chapter 2.

A Fan: Yep. it's driving me crazy too and i wrote the stupid thing. Here's chapter 2!

Goddess of Muffins: Hoorah! YOu completly love it! THat just makes my day!

Equestrianbabe-101: I happy that u like it. enjoy this chapter.

wildmage58: Yeah i know. Usually i do write Numair pretty well if i do say so my self. I was sort of screw big words for like five minutes. I am so tired of having to change the way i talk all the time. To tell you the truth i love to use big words but i have always explain my self with certain people (this is usually when i baby sit actually at you can't blame little 4 year olds for not knowing the word postern) so some complain that i do use big words and some complain that i don't use big enough words. Oh well. I am definatly an idiot. hehehe...

Annaweb: is there anything better than fluff:? Except for Numair i think not.

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: Yep. I don't think snogging would be an everyday vocabulary word for our fav characters but oh well. i am the all powerful author and i can make them say kersplgenborg if i want to. Muahahaha! THe power!! lol!

alex: this is weird. I am answering a review to my self. Well not really but you know. Same name and all. They will realize what's right in front of them soon. don't worry.

Luna y Sol: Yep out of character all right. sorry. that's just the way it is. It is better in this chapter. don't worry.

Goddess of the Moon: don't hurt me! I updated!

pheebe: yeppers i have it all writen to tell you the truth. might as well update.

Welder of the Elements: cool pen name. Yes great one! i shall write more! (i'm actually done with it. haha!)

striped-fire: Don't worry I am a girl. Also this is a double account. It is used by me and my friend and superior Eunae. We are both girls and we both write. We are also pretty good at telling who we are when we start a new fic. you should really check out her songfics and Fate has Led Us. (we wrote that one together. We also just started the sequal called Race Against Death.) Also I am not offended by being mistaken as a boy. It used to happen all the time in the first grade. I tend to think this is my mom's fault. She wanted me to get my hair cut really short cause she saw this really cute style. The hairdresser really messed it up (so i guess it was her fault too) but you can't really argue with your mother when your 6 and she is positive that you will have the "cutest hair ever" lol! Glad you like the fic also!

Morgan Athair: Now you shall see what happens!

nerd1933: yep. Immortals are like my fav books in the world. and really? Hilarious? Yay!

um: Here is more to make you happy! Uh, just call me stupid but does LMAO mean anything? I can't figure it out.

Girlfromtheshadows: Yeah, the ooc was sort of purpose ful but that sort of disapears. Glad you like it.

Narms Briton 44: yeah. I know it's ooc. i didn't know that drowning was ooc. thanks for telling me but (don't think i am selfish and am begging for reviews) why didn't you review Drowning and tell me your self? I am assuming this is for chapter 4 correct? well i'll look back at it and try and fix it in the future.

Pearli: I tried to get all the grammatical errors but alas! I missed some!

pinky; cute? hilarious? here's more to make you happy.

jamie lynn: sorry if this isn't soon enough. enjoy!

eunae: i don't want to talk to you. I hate your freakin guts!! Don't talk to me or even look at me again! lol! talk to you later kk?

Roherwen: I'm sorry but Numy is not available to snog your brains out on account of him snogging mine out at this moment. yes Numy! Don't stop! ahahahaha! here's more.

Liako: You are the first reviewer! There fore this chapter is dedicated to you! Oh and i'm almost positive that snogging is just kissing. I hope that helps! Also glad that you like it!

AHHHH that was a lot of reviews! you really know how to make a girl happy!

DISCLAIMER: Alas! I don't own any of tp's characters not even Numiar. but he does come over to my house regularly. (that's a lot more than he comes over to yours Roherwen!)

Daine gasped slightly and the mage groaned under his breath.

_Damn all of this._

I don't think I can bare it. Him seeing me as a child. Just a stupid child. I shall be an old maid and watch him fool around with the court ladies…Actually I don't think he has had a new "girlfriend" in a while. But why would he ever glance in my direction? I can never have him.

Then his arm tightened around her. She gave a sidelong glance at his hand.

Did he just…? No! Of course not. Both walked on staring straight ahead. Neither dared turn their head.

_This is going to stop._

I can't do this.

_I am going to let go._

Yes, that's it! I shall let go.

_On the count of three I'm going to let go._

Let go, Daine, that' what you're going to do.

_Alright Numair…_

Ready…

_Mental preparation complete…_

One…

_Two…_

Three... Their arms dropped to their sides at the same time.

_That was close. She didn't even notice! Wait…does that mean she doesn't care?_

He didn't notice! How could he not notice? Do I want him to notice? I honestly don't know.

They kept walking still not daring to turn their heads.

_The mood definitely needs lightening. Look, at this! Rain, dark, cold, wet, awkward moments that we won't get into…_

_Because you're too scared._ Mocked the sensible part of his brain. Unfortunately for Numair, that portion could sometimes be a very small one.

_Yes, you're right. I am scared. Terrified actually and there's nothing I can do about it._

_Yes there is. Tell her how you feel._

_Yeah, I'll do that. That's exactly what I want. For her to think that the best she can do is an old man._

_You're not an old man…Just older than her, that's all._

_That's all? That's everything!_

_I think not. If there's love then there's everything._

_But what if the love is only one way? What then? I'll look like a fool!_

_You won't know until you say something. You may be surprised._

_I don't like surprises._

_Coward._

_Absolutely…_

Horse lords…Talk about depressing. I could use a laugh. She wanted to push her aching heart away. She did a pretty good job, for the moment anyways.

Oooh! Idea! This will be great!

Daine stopped suddenly.

"Something wrong, Magelet?" Numair asked, concerned. He squinted through the rain to see Daine who seemed to be fascinated by something on the ground.

"Oh wow! Numair, you've got to see this!" Daine cried. The mages curiosity was sparked immediately. He joined his student, trying to hide his eagerness. He looked down.

"I don't see anything," he remarked bit disappointed.

"No, look," she pointed down at the swirling mud, "It's hard to see, get closer," Numair obliged.

The saddest part of all this is he is believing every word I say…she bit back a giggle.

_What the hell is she talking about? I don't see anything!_

Get a little closer…and…now! The wildmage grabbed her companion's head, pulling out the tie that kept it away from his face and tousling his semi neat hair.

"Ahh! What the?" Daine ran away from the stumbling Numair laughing.

Oh that was good.

_No! My hair! She's going to get it now!_

"Daine!" he yelled. His tie was in the mud, no use to him there and his hair was tangled.

"Yes, Numair?" she asked, still laughing. He straitened and looked around.

_Where is she?!_ He found her, using a tree for support as she laughed.

Oh my Gods! I must remember this always. I must lock this away in my brain. That way, some evening years form now I can pull it up and have another good laugh.

_I must forget this as soon as possible!_ The mage thought as he furiously stalked toward he wildmage.

_No…not mine…She will never be mine._ Daine had covered her face with her hands. Numair had no clue why.

_It's not as if that hides the fact that she's laughing…AT ME!_ The mage reached the tree. He still stood out in the rain.

"Daine," he said sternly with his arms crossed. The girl beneath the tree still kept her face covered but had begun to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

_It sounds as if she's hyperventilating._

Hahaha Ahaha ha aha ohhh my…the loser.I love him...

"Daine," deep breaths was his answer. "Daine?" breathing, 'Verilidaine Sarrasri! I am talking to you!" He snapped. The wild mage peeked thorough her fingers before promptly snapping them shut agaijn. She couldn't do this.

He just looks so stupid! Calm down. Calm down. She took one last shuddering breath before dragging her hands away. Her eyes traveled up and down his body and he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as if he could feel her gaze rolling over him. She loved what she saw.

His boots were slightly muddy despite the care he had given to keep them clean. His shirt squeezed him tightly because of the rain and his well muscled chest showed through. She moved to his face. His full lips, his perfect smile that, at the moment, was not showing.

Well, I suppose that's my fault.

I believe so.

Yeah, but that joke was classic.

Yes it was…

His face was newly shaven and his eyes. Those soft brown orbs that were so deep and…understanding yet also…commanding. Those eyes were not hard as his unsmiling mouth might suggest. They were soft. Well, not totally soft but she knew hat he wasn't really angry. Just…annoyed. Possibly upset. She knew that he didn't hate her.

As if he would hate me for what I did anyways.

I don't know…you know how much he loves his hair.

If only I could get him to love me…

She knew that he didn't hate her and that meant the world to her.

The rain beat steadily on his head. His eyelashes were bright because of water gathered there only to drip down to gather at the end of his long nose where once more it plinked down to the ground.

Then she moved to the hair and nearly lost control and bust out laughing again.

Numair's hair was never perfectly neat or straight and she liked that about him. It was always a little wild whether he wanted it so or not. But this. This…THIS. This was a-

Disaster area!

It stuck up at odd angles and was tangled and matted.

I did a good job of messing it up.

His bangs were plastered to his forehead. The glare and tone of voice only added to the hysteria.

"Do you find this funny?" he asked her dangerously. She bit her lip.

Don't say it Daine. Be strong! Strong I say! You will say no got it? No! Ready? Okay…

"Yes!" She screamed before doubling over to laugh.

So much for saying no…

_The nerve of that girl! I doubt I look that hysterical._ Then he caught sight of his reflection in a puddle.

_Holy Mithros! What did she do to me?! I am going to get back at her. But how? Yes! Perfect plan! Ingenious if I do say so myself._

"Numair, I'm sorry but you look so dumb." Daine told him between giggles. She had covered up her face again.

"No, you're not sorry," he retorted.

"You're right! I'm not!" Numair laughed with her.

Uh oh… he's got a scheme. Gods have mercy.

She pulled her hands away again and eyed her lanky friend suspiciously.

'Why are you laughing?" she inquired.

_You'll see._

"Well you see, Magelet, I have just realized that I am tall," he answered.

_Where as you are short_.

He's lost it.

Daine clapped her hands,

"Good job, Numair," she said brightly, 'you've finally realized the obvious. We all knew you could do it, although my money was on a later date,"

I am afraid of where he's going with this.

_Be afraid, Magelet. Be very afraid._

"Let us have a lesson, shall we?"

Let's not and say we did. Daine didn't answer.

"As you can see, I am wet. This is because I am standing in the rain. You, on the other hand, are dry-" she just had to cut in.

"Hello! I'm wet too! She told him, indicating her wet garments and hair.

And he thinks I'm stupid?

_Would you let me finish? For crying out loud, Daine! Be patient!_

'I'm getting to that," he said calmly, ad if explaining something to a small child. Daine was less than happy about this.

Why that…! Who does he think he is? Still she said nothing though her hands closed into tight fists.

"Now then. You are wet because you **were** out in the rain. Now you are **not **in the rain. You are sheltered by this tree. But." Here he paused and glanced up at the overhanging branches, "It is still raining. The tree is merely sheltering you. I bet these leaves are mighty wet…" he trailed off and looked at her. He flashed a small smile.

Now Daine began to see where he was going with this.

He wouldn't dare! Would he? She shook her head. Numair nodded, his smile getting bigger.

_Ha ha! This is fun. Lot's and lot's of fun!_

She shook her head once more. He, again, nodded, smoothing his hair back in place.

"Numair, you wouldn't." she warned.

"Oh I would, Magelet." He answered her as he reached up.

_I love being tall._

I hate how he's so tall!

"Don't do it, Numair," he didn't answer. Daine's gaze darted from side to side. She could make a run for it. She'd probably make it. Yet she couldn't move. Now her eyes were captivated by his.

I was beginning to dry out too.

He grasped a low hanging branch and pulled it down.

_Hehehe._

"Don't you dare!" The mage pretended to examine the leaves on the branch.

"Nice leaves," he remarked casually, "seem to hold a lot of water,"

No! Don't do this!

"Numair, please! Don't!" She pleaded.

I can't believe I begged.

_Did she just beg? Ah well._

"Sorry, but after what you did to me, you can't walk away unpunished,"

_And five…four…three…two….one…fire!_ He let go. The branch shot upward and then zinged back down. A shower of cold rain drops dropped down upon the wildmage who gave a gasp when the cold water hit her.

"Numair Salmalin!" she screeched, "you had better run!"

yes Numy! run! hope you like it! Review!

alex


	3. not your magelet

hiya! next chapter is HERE!!!! YIPEE!!! and wow! i cannot believe all the reviews i have recieved for this fic! It's amazing! Well i'll let you get back to the reading after some thankyous! ............................

Sheyana: No! can't resist the puppy eyes! argh! ok! here's another chapter.

eunae: it is short for you! shame on you! and you spelled moi wrong! my face ugly? what about yours?

Dooki: here you go! here you go! enjoy!

fell4adeadguy: Of course there's more!

jamie lynn: glad you liked it! here is more!

evilloveberry08: muchas gracias me reviewer! hopefully this is satisfying!

Roherwen: hey. don't hate me for stating the truth. lol! oh something sorta funny happened to me the other day. i seriously have Numair on the mind. i was walking with my friend abby and we were discussing plots in which to get rid of our hated band teacher and get our good one back (who replaced the bad one when he went off to finish getting his master's degree. and was then replaced when the bad one decided to come back and not ditch us for college students. lucky college students.) so i had a great idea i'm like "i know! we'll kill mr. perry and then convince mr. moore to come back by offering free babysitting for his new kid1' only instead of Mr. Moore i said Numair. So abby kind of stops and looks at me all funny and is like "what?" "Ididn't say Mr. mooore did i? Did i say numair?" and of course i did and everyone's asking, "Who the hell is numair?" yeah.... anyways. just felt like typing that up. no point really. just board. i suppose we could say that this proves that i love him more or something like that.... i'lll shut up now.

nerd 1933: thank you. i don't know what it is but there is something about people who are yelling that makes you want to laugh.

striped-fire: enjoy this chapter then.

Equestrianbabe: Yes. wet Numair. now if only i can get him to take his shirt off...

pheebe: your thoughts are appreciated but one more prank. and i promise they'll say something.... though what you'll have to read to find out.

Goddess of the Moon: was it really that funny? Hooray!

wolf-deamon-of-the-north-: good. there is nothing like laughing so hard for seemingly no good reason especially when it confuses people!

Pearli: is this soon enough? sorry if it's not.

Tortall's Resident Wildchild: thanks! i will certainly keep this up. i would never abandon it!

heather-marie: don't worry about it. i appreciate it that you reviewed anyways.enjoy the chapter.

Narm's Briton 44: yeah. sorry about the bangs. I was re reading it and totally freaked. i mean, BANGA?! but that's what happens at 2am i guess. we'll just forget that that ever was written. kk?

Goddess of Muffins: Actually. that's what happens! Although it's not necessarlily a throw.

bkwormalws: First reveiwer for chapter 2!!!! that means that this chapter is dedicated to you! congratulations! hope you like it!

And on with the show!

_Maybe this wasn't a good idea._

Daine stalked toward Numair, slowly backing him up to a large puddle.

He shall pay. Just a little closer.

_I wonder what she'll do to me. I hope it doesn't hurt_. He was unaware how dangerously close he was to the pool.

Suddenly, Daine pounced. More of a feint really, but it did the job. Numair leapt back and landed, with surprise, into a puddle. He gave a yell as cold water seeped into his boots , making his feet go numb. He stared down in horror at his muddied pants.

_Look at what she did to my pants! And I said she was a sweet, thoughtful girl!_

Daine's laughter died on her lips as she caught the expression on her secret love's face.

Perhaps that was not a smart move.

"Hehe. No hard feelings eh? Numair?" she asked nervously. Numair sucked in his cheeks.

"Magelet," he said softly, "you are as good as dead." I am in so much trouble. Daine checked her watch then realized she didn't have one.

"Well look at the time," she said, falsely bright, 'I think I hear my mother calling."

Whoops! Yeah from the Divine Realms.

_Hmm. Yes. I totally believe you. Notice the sarcasm dripping from every pore._

"That one won't work with me Daine."

"Yeah, I know. Can't blame me for trying though, can you?" Then she turned and ran. Numair followed, his feet coming free from the mud with a squelch.

"Magelet!" he roared, "When I catch you I will most likely drown you several times!"

"You have to catch me first!" She called over her shoulder, putting on an extra burst of speed.

She looked back and saw her disgruntled friend begin to close the gap between them.

Nice going smart one! She scolded. Trying to out run someone whose legs are like ten times longer than yours! She turned back and narrowly avoided hitting another tree.

_Cold feet! Cold feet! Cold feet!_

The two ran, vaulting over puddles and dodging trees.

Daine put on another burst of speed but Numair was still gaining fast. The next time she tuned around he was almost there, and then he was there. The mage's arms were out stretched and the tips of his fingers were being teased y the ends of her hair.

It was then that he stumbled. Nothing serious but Daine gained a few feet. Her lead was short lived however when her hunter regained his balance and diminished it.

Feet pounding.

Breathing hard.

Heart racing for numerous reasons.

Numair stumbled again but this time he was pitched forward, crashing into Daine and bringing them both to rest in the center of a large puddle.

They sat in dumbfounded silence as their lower halves became drenched by the muddy water. Then Nuamir threw back his head and boomed with laughter, Daine following suite. Finally they both trailed off and the only sound was the patter of rain and their deep breathing.

Numair found him self staring at Daine. She didn't notice. She was entranced with the sight of a party of leaves swirling around in the water. She was s simple and yet complicated. She always seemed so sure of herself whether it was true or not. It was beauty in its fairest and most wonderful form. It was true that she was not the prettiest but there was something about her. A special quality. That made her stand out from the rest. A uniqueness that he loved. She could be so tough. Especially when the need arose. But she was soft too. A good listener. He could pour out his problems to her and she would always understand. Besides, she made him laugh.

Though Daine didn't realize the mage was looking at her she was thinking of him. Just of him. He was so tall and dark. A formidable foe. One who could strike fear into the heart of the enemy and not just because of his powerful gift. People were awed by him and, though usually they would never admit it, his friends counted on him for his quiet strength and support. The smile a comment of his would bring to their lips that would motivate you to go the extra mile. (Although sometimes it was to shut him up)

He was a giant but gentle, though he would never admit it. Sometimes he complained of her animal friends, Daine knew that secretly he cared for them as much a she did. And he always made her laugh.

Numair was strong. He was glad of it, because if he wasn't he would have done something he was sure he would regret. But there was a limit to just how much you could beat you heart into submission before it broke free and made your body do crazy things..

Daine turned to him and smiled. Even in her disheveled state she was beautiful. Numair broke free and suddenly found that his mouth was on hers. He expected her to pull away, to hit him. But what she did was what he least expected her to do. She kissed back. In his surprise he pulled away, but Daine wasn't ready to let go.

"No." she whispered as she grasped his sopping shirt and pulled him back.

_This is better that I could have dreamed! She's actually kissing back!_

I can't believe this! This is-This is wonderful. Does he actually love me?

It was the most wonderful thing either had ever experienced. A feeling had welled up inside that had long been kept dormant and now it happily overflowed.

The mage gently pushed her back and her back arched when it met the cold water. It was so wonderful and then…it was over.

Wait. What happened?

Numair had left suddenly. She lay there in confusion for a moment before sitting up. Wildly she looked around before spotting him standing alone by another tree.

Seeing him there. Tall and forlorn, alone in the rain was possibly the saddest thing she had ever seen. It mad her want to cry.

After a moment she got up and walked. She felt hurt and she wanted to know why he had done this to her.

His back was to her.

"Numair?" she asked softly as she shivered.

I am so cold. Numair wanted to answer her but he couldn't. The wildmage hugged herself to warm up as she walked around to face her teacher.

'Numair?' he bit his lip.

"Answer me, dammit!" she yelled. This time he looked at her, and saw the hurt that filled her eyes. He was falling apart.

"Daine, I-"

"Do you love me?' she asked, her eyes boring into his.

_How can I not? But we can't do this_.

"Daine I can't-I don't want-I'm not-" he couldn't finish. The words wouldn't come.

She hit him. Slapped him across the face. Numair was too surprised to say anything. He felt his cheek,.

"What was I then? To you? Was I just a one night stand? Another one of your toys? Something to play with when your board?'

"It's not like that." He tried to explain. Couldn't.

"You make me sick,"

_No! This wasn't supposted to happen_.

"No, Magelet-" he tried. She interrupted,

"I'm not your Magelet! You hurt me, Numair!"

OMG! No Daine! What are you doing?! And Numair! Tell her how you feel dammit! what will happen next? if i don't get reveiws i won't update! muaahahaha! oh the power!

REVIEW!!

alex


	4. puddle jumping

Okey doky people! This is possibly the last chapter. At least, it's all I have written at the moment! Lol! Anyways. I hope you enjoy it but first there are a few answers to reviews I must attend to and after that there is message I would like EVERYONE to read.

So thanks to….

YukikoLune: Omg! Everyone his using the puppy dog look! That's just not fair! Lol

Katsumi: yeah. Maybe that was a little much.

Mage of the winter: good. Well sorry for leaving you hanging for so long!

Legolasismylife: glad you like it.

Isa: awww! Thanks!

Insomniac-Reader: hehe. Good!

Sylvanius: sorry this wasn't a very quick update. But at least I'm posting.

Beckythorn13: yes cliff hangers are evil but I love to write them!

Clarylissa: you sorta confused me for a moment but I understand now. You understand now? I hope so.

Eunae: I'm ur friend? You think I'm smart? OMG I had no idea you _actually_ liked me! Lol. Jk. Well, I'm going to go buy a hearing aid. You wanna come? Lol!!!

Narm's Briton 44: Don't worry about the argument! I find it quite entertaining to tell you the truth! Lol! And thanks a bunch for all the reviews! But I've already told you all this didn't I? I hope I did because I was planning on it… and yeah…glad you thought it was cute…about the "one night stand" thing I will explain that in the little "message" or at the end or….somewhere. hehe.

Silver-star-0: No! Don't kill me!! I'll update! I'll update!!

Windswept: Glad you like it! Here's the end I guess.

GSCer: Yeppers. I'm evil alright. Hehe. But not so evil that I will never update. And it's so aggravating when they're stupid like that. (which is why I wrote it. hehe)

AnnaWeb: see above reply to review to GSCer. Lol!

Evilloveberry08: Sorry it took so long!

Pheebe: I've got fans?! Whooohooo! Sorry for leaving it there for so long!

Striped-fire: yeah. I think I really need to work on detail when I write so I was trying to practice.

EquestrianBabe: Well if it doesn't get worked out then I suppose Numair can always come live with me. :grins evily:

Jamie lynn: I'm really sorry it took so long. You seem to be extremely impatient so I'm even more sorry to you!

Nerd1933: glad you find it funny. That was what I was going for.

Imshi: yeah. Thanks for noticing. Please see "message" after all the review replys. Thanks for the review.

Aura Raven: Here is More!!!

Roherwen: That soooo beats my story! Hilarious. I've got one now. Or rather two but they all tie in together. So I'm at lunch and my friends are making fun of me for liking Numair as much as I do. Saying stuff like he WAS my boyfriend but dumped me because I'm too ugly or something like that. Then Eunae turns around and says. "yeah, the reason Numair has a reputation is because of Alex," yeah. I'm having sex with a 30 year old man…. At least she apologized for her perverted mind. .) that's not the worst bit. Today in FACS I was talking with my friends again and I'm like, "Yeah, Nuamir comes over to my house all the time," and they're laughing and are like, "What in person? Or in type?" "In person of course! We have lots of fun together!" only, the way the last part was said I accidentally said it so it really insinuated some things. They are never going to let me hear the end of this. They went and told everyone else who wasn't there so now every few moments I hear, "So…you going to have fun with Numair after school?" gahh!! And _then_ (wow this is turning out to be kind of long) Samantha went and said something to my teacher Mr. Cates, who always makes fun of me. (She didn't tell him but it was something like "should I tell Mr. Cates what happened in FACS?") I'm like, "Nonononono!!!" and naturally Cates thinks I was talking about him "again" and he won't let me leave till I tell him what it was and I'm freaking out and Samantha is laughing and my other friend who doesn't like reading anyways has no clue what I'm talking about Is totally clueless. I'm refusing to tell him and it's turning out to be déjà vu because the last time this happened I had told him he couldn't sing and ect ect. Then Donovan who's my other friends cousin (who isn't present at the moment) comes in (I don't even know him really) and is like, "Yeah Mr. Cates she called you a bald old man!" and I'm like,. "liar! Your not even in my class!" and it's going on in on and It's not like I can tell my teacher that I'm "having fun" with a man way more that twice my age. So finally I'm like, "Uh things were said that insinuated that I was having "fun" after school with someone who doesn't really exist and yeah, bye." And I just run out. Wow. Pointless. There you go. Sorry it was so long.

Sriana: Wow. That gave me a really good laugh. And just so you know that wasn't sarcasm. I thought I might have to explain that since judging by what you call "sarcasm" you may not have the higher level thinking the art requires. Can I spell? Can I use proper grammar? Am I ten? Well the last time I checked I was 13 but you know how much trouble some have with getting the differences between those two numbers straight. Maybe I am one of those "type-up-quick-and-post" people. Maybe I take better care for my other stories. I really don't know. But let me explain some things nice and slow for you so you can understand. The underline and italic thing was explained in the first chapter. It differentiates between both of the characters thoughts. Since there were a lot of thoughts and they ran along similar lines I decided that that would be the best format. Lets the reader know right when they start reading what is going on. No, I don't do that for every fic I write. This is the first one I've tried it on Of course I have heard of formatting thoughts the way you portrayed them in your review. I use that all the time. But I believe that everyone but you seemingly knew that this was not a novel but a fanfic like the rest of the stuff on this sight. The fact that you couldn't figure that out is pretty sad. As for the facts. You think that I am not aware that they are far from being right? That I can not comprehend what the author has put down in her books? Again. This was the way I intended it to happen. This obviously doesn't take place. Everyone should have realized that when I said "a new way for them to fall in love" that it didn't go with the books. This is merely a "what if?" You can not tell when it took place because again, it never happened. You also seem to think that I didn't know that they didn't have wrist watches in medieval times. You make me laugh. By this point I was willing to let you go and label you as a good laugh and somewhat annoying but now we get to this part and it labels you as someone I greatly dislike. Yes I do know the meaning of love. Although I'm sure no one actually knows what it is but if there is anything in this world that I can come close to understand is love. And more importantly: Daine and Numair's relationship. There relationship is based on intimacy and things about them (not just appearances) that make each other enjoy the other's company. The fact that if their love was, indeed, a "crush" it would be somewhat sick seeing the age difference. But here you come and tell me that I can not see what is right in front of me. You tell me that the way I see it their relationship is based on lust. But now let us think. Aren't all relationships based on just a touch of lust. People want kisses and the hugs and the sex. Yes, you may kiss because you love someone but it's also the lust that makes you do it again and again and deepen it and go to bed together. I realize that it takes love to do those things too, but lust does play a part in every relationship no matter how little. So I wanted one fic that didn't go the way things were set. You can't force me to change it. So again. I was going to let you go but now you have done something I can not forgive. You have deeply insulted my friends. And Like I don't really care about what you have said to me they don't really care about what you've said to them. But like they were outraged by what you call a "flame" because that was the wrong thing to do. (Not for my benefit of course but to everyone on this sight who work to try and improve their writing style.) I am outraged by your retorts. I found it foolish and a little immature that it means so much to you that you just have to answer again and again. Your point was made so get over it. You also talk about my ego but really I think the one we should be concerned about is you. You seem to be the one who thinks a lot about them self. You talk about how this is for "my benefit" because clearly I am a horrible writer and yet you continuously call your self a "bitch" in your review. You care about what I think of you? Somehow that makes what you're trying to convey to me even funnier. As for my ego well, you're a little late to dent it. I think it's too hard already. So before I let you go I would like you to reflect upon what you have written to me.

Before you try to hurt someone you might want to think about what you say a little more so you don't appear to be somewhat of an idiot.

Watch what you say. Your colorful choice in words is your decision but as it is your decision you have the choice on whether to say them or not. Do you really think swearing makes you come across as someone older? Smarter? More mature?

Consider that who you are trying flame might hold long grudges, and enjoy holding them too. That's the kind of person I am. I love to love but I also love to hate.

Besides me, consider the enemies you've made. All of the people who you have insulted for their love of fluff. Don't tell me you don't appreciate some pointless fluff even if it's only a little. Deep down I think we all do. Although for you it may be really, _really_ deep down.

That's all I have to say. Answer if you want but doing that proves that you do care what happens in this story seeing how you're probably going to end up reading the chapter after you read this. I also am not going to capitalize the chapter names. If you had used CC then I would have but seeing how you didn't I won't change them. If it really bothers you as much as it seems to then you can try again asking nicely. Call me stubborn. Call me a pain in the ass. I really don't care. Oh, and please. If you do answer don't dissect my retort like you have been doing to the others. I know what I've said and you know what I've said and that's all that really matters.

Um: hmm. Well I never know what I'm going to do until after It happens. Maybe she did overreact. Oh well.

Trickster-812: Here's the next chapter!

Wolf-deamon-of-the-north-: Hehe. Calm is hard. Sorry it took so long!

Jennyvre Moss: I love puddles.

Welder of the Elements: oh. I can't resist puppy faces. Here! Here!

Fantasising-Lady-Knight: lol! Here 's the next bit! Yes, Daine is bad!

Heather-marie: yes. Maybe I can convince Numy to stay with me? Do you think I can?

Tortalls Resident Wildchild: Do I look like the kind of person who would fix that kind of thing? Of course not! Just kidding!

Pinky: hehe. "update dammit" seemed to be a popular phrase for a lot of reviews. But I think I will update because of yours. Lol

Valkyrie228: This is possibly the last chapter so I hope your happy with it.

Alexandra: Woah. Weird. I'm answering a review from me for my story in a manner of speaking. That made no sense. I never hear of any other Alexandras besides me. Only Alexanders. Yes! Here's the chappie!

Arie: Rain is good.

Sheyana: AHHH! People are finding out my weakness! Fine! Here! Read!

Fell4adeadguy: hehe. Funny. Don't feel bad. I'm like 5ft 1 or something like that. But I find that if you glare hard enough you can become very intimidating!

Bkwormalws: Reviews are what makes me update! Thanks for yours. Oh and since u reviewed first for the last chapter this one is dedicated to you!

**IMPORTANT!!:** Attention. This is important. This needs to be explained. The point of this fic is to be ooc. That is the way I planned it so no one review saying this ooc please!! I would also like some of you to realize that this fic is "humor" as well as romance. If you don't find it funny that's ok. But stop telling me that this wouldn't happen. I know already! Yes things are wrong and yes things are pretty weird but this is what I write after hours of thinking of some of the most depressing things I can for other fics. I want it a little crazy. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** not mine. never will be but I am trying to get tp to sell me the rights to Numair.

* * *

_Not my Magelet? But-but I love you!_

"But I need you," he whispered. He didn't know if she had heard or not. She turned to run.

_Stop her!_

_I can't._

_Do it! NOW!_

His hand whipped out and grasped Daine's shoulder.

'Don't go," he pleaded.

"And why not?'

"Because I love you," he whispered. Daine stiffened,

"What?" she was whispering too.

"I love you," This time louder. Daine turned this time. "Why should I believe you?" she asked him. Did he detect a hint of hope in her voice? The mage became more confident

"Daine I have loved you for years now. At first I didn't know what it was and when I began to suspect I though it was nothing. Then I realized you could only lie to you self to a certain extant. Daine, there is nothing in this would I love more than you." He cupped her face with his hands and brushed away a few drops of water that were on her cheeks. He wasn't sure whether they were tears or rain and neither did Daine. But she didn't pull away and that gave him more strength to continue.

'I was just so _afraid_,"

"Of what?" she asked him.

"I was afraid that you would never love me. And that, if in some way I was lucky enough that you loved me back I was afraid that I would trap you. I'm so old-"

"Not that old," he smiled.

"Well, older than you. And there is my reputation. I didn't want you to have one too. There would be no rest from the stinging tongues of the gossipers."

Gossipers?! That's what he's worried about? Gossipers?! He's so sweet!

Daine couldn't help it. She knew she was crying now as she flung herself into his arms and buried her face in his sopping shirt.

Surprised, the mage stepped back.

"Magelet, what's the matter?" _I forgot. She doesn't want me to call her Magelet._

"I'm so sorry, Numair!" she sobbed.

"For-for what?"

"Just earlier. I was confused and just loved you so much and was afraid you didn't and-" he interrupted now,

"You love me?" he asked pushing her away a bit so he could see her face.

"More than you now. You don't know what it was like, watching you with other women, knowing you want nothing else but to be where they are now."

'I think I do," the mage told her, thinking of all the times he had walked in on Perin trying to "make a move"

"Sorry I hit you," she said now, reaching a hand up to brush his cheek, 'I was afraid and upset that you thought of me of just another girl," he turned his head and kissed her fingertips.

"Just another girl? I think not. Is it all right if I call you Magelet still?"

"Only if you say I love you afterwards." She said with a grin. Numair leaned in close, his warm breath tickling her, making her quiver. He pulled her closer and she felt safe and warm..

"Will do, Magelet. I love you," he whispered in her ear. His soft lips tickled her ear lobe then said again,

"Magelet, I love you," one on the other. Then down to her nose.

"Magelet, I love you," Daine's hands trailed up his back, touching him as she had only dreamt of before. She traced a pattern on the back of the mages neck and then placed her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him up against the trunk of the tree. Numair pulled her with him and they were pressed so close together it didn't seem possible to get closer. They got closer.

Daine was finally threading her fingers through his hair.

Numair couldn't help it. He released a groan. Daine stopped.

"Don't stop,' he pleaded.

'I stopped because you stopped," she pointed out.

"Oh, he hadn't realized he had. They pulled away and stood there awkwardly.

Daine meandered over to another puddle and examined her reflection. Numair joined her. He kicked a pebble in causing ripples to distort the faces in the water. The wildmage wrinkled her nose, then out of no where, leaped into the water. She giggled.

'Why'd you do that?" Nuamir asked as her stepped back to avoid the splash.

"Because I felt like it," Daine answered, 'Come on. Join me." he shook his head.

"It's fun,' she coaxed. She tried a new tactic.

'If you do, I'll give you a kiss." She gave a small scream as the mage splashed a wave of water over her.

'Where's my kiss?' he asked. She stood on tip toe and pecked him on the cheek.

'That's it?'

_That was sort of disappointing. _

"What do you mean, 'that's it?'' she asked, eyes narrowing. Numair didn't take the hint and kept on talking.

"Well, when you told me you'd give me a kiss for jumping in a puddle and I did, well, let's just say I was sort of expecting a little more. What I got was a bit disappointing."

'As in unsatisfactory?"

_Oh damn. Went to far._

"Well…no, but…" he trailed off.

"As in I'm not good enough for you?'

"Of course not. You're good enough for me!"

"Why you conceited mage!"

_I'm really messing this up._

_Uh huh._

_This was a short-lived relationship._

_Dolt. Can't you see she's joking? _Daine was, in fact, joking. When Numair realized this he gave a sigh of relief. Daine giggled a bit.

"Can I have another kiss/" he pleaded. Daine rolled her eyes.

"I don't know,' she answered reluctantly, "Do you really deserve it?" the mage nodded vigorously and she had to stifle another snicker with a yawn.

"That puddle jump was pretty lame," Numair's head stopped moving.

'Lame?" he indignantly exclaimed.

"Uh huh,"

"But, you screamed."

"That was my reaction to the…vulgarity of it."

"I taught you that word. Do I get something for that?"

"You get the satisfaction of me using it in a sentence."

Numair muttered under his breath.

"I want another chance," he told her.

"Splash around some more then," Numair jumped up and down a few times.

'How's that?'

'Pitiful"

"My goodness! You are very hard to please."

"Only when it comes to important things,'

'You find puddle jumping important?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

_Of course. We're just the only ones who find it important enough to go out and do it._

The mage sighed and sloshed around as he got down on his knees.

"Oh mighty Daine!" he cried, 'Ruler of all puddle jumping! What must I do to become worthy of more desired attention from your perfect lips?" the solemnity of his request was ruined when Numair snorted with laughter and Daine blushed profusely.

"Hmm. Perhaps you could jump in a bunch of puddles. That way, even though your skills are less than perfect, you can earn more of what you call 'desired attention from my perfect lips.'"

"_Much_ desired attention from your perfect lips. You forgot the much." He corrected.

'The point is," Daine continued trying to ignore the comment, "You jump in a bunch of puddles, I give you a bunch of kisses. How does that sound?" Numair jumped to his feet.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, "Only, I'm not going to jump alone!" he seized her hand and pulled her off, splashing through every puddle they came across.

Giggling and laughing like a pair of five year olds, the newly made couple had the time of their lives getting even more drenched then they had before.

Finally they fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"That was fun," admitted Numair.

'Funfunfunfunfun!" Daine squeaked, imitating the darkings.

"so, do I get a bunch of little kisses or a few really long ones?' he asked her.

"Your choice I suppose." Numair didn't answer. He was to busy catching rain drops on his tongue.

'I love the taste of rain. You should try this," Daine too tilted her head back then looked the mage. She leaned in close and hesitantly licked one off his cheek making him shiver.

"Taste better on you,' she whispered. He turned to her and the emotion in his eyes frightened her a bit. So deep and…and…but before she could decide what, he was closer still and she was lost in his eyes.

His tongue traced her lips gently and as she gasped he captured them with his own.

'You're right." He said moments later, heatedly, "They do taste better on you."

Daine shivered some more,

"Can we go inside now?" Numair saw that her lips were blue and felt a bit guilty for not noticing before. He drew her into his arms trying to warm her up.

"Of course, Magelet," they entered the castle, hands tightly clasped.

"That was the most fun I think I've ever had."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," They slowly strolled down the halls, both shivering uncontrollably. Daine froze and cocked an ear.

'What is it?"

"Someone's coming," Numair listened and he too heard footsteps. He shrugged.

"Numair, secret or public?" Daine asked suddenly.

'What?"

"Our relationship. Secret or public?"

"Secret,"

"Then find a place to hide!"

"Why?"

'Why? Because what will people think when they find us both sopping wet and together alone? Holding hands!"

'Oh. Good point." Numair's eyes roved about, searching for a hiding place. He dragged the wildmage.

_My wildmage._

Over to an alcove with a large potted plant and ducked behind it.

They sat hunched up together trying to suppress chuckles. Numair wasn't helping the situation since he kept tickling her with sudden kisses.

Getting fed up she pushed the mage to the ground and began to tickle him back. He chuckled uncontrollably and covered his mouth with a hand to stifle the sound.

"Is it true? Is the Great Numair Salmalin ticklish?" Numair's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. Daine poked him a few times experimentally and giggled when he squirmed.

"I think so," the mage groaned and began to bang his head on the ground.

'I think I will have to explore this new development later," she told him evilly as she heard the footsteps get nearer. She groaned as well when she spotted a trail of mud and water leading to behind a potted plant where two mages huddled.

A blind man could follow that.

When she pointed it out to Nuamir he said,

"Maybe we'll get lucky,"

Yeah

They grew closer together (just because they could) neither having any idea what they would say if they were discovered. Daine's mind whirled as she tried to figure out what had happened today. She and Nuamir had gone from teacher and student to something much more. She could hardly fathom it.

"Numair?'

"Yes?"

"How did it happen? Us I mean." Numair was silent for a moment.

"I suppose," he whispered back, "It was all because of a walk in the rain." His breath tickled her ear as he began to speak softly once more.

"Magelet?"

"Hmm?"

"What is your opinion on tping?"

* * *

There. Okay. Should I continue? I've got a few ideas for future adventures. Tell me what you want. oh and as for the overreacting daine at the beginning of this chapter and the end of last one. That was probably a bit extreme. What I meant to convey was that she had been waiting and hoping and wishing for nothing more than for Numair to love her and then he kissed her and got her hopes up but then HE thought it was the wrong thing to do and left and Daine was so afraid that he didn't like her and really her largest fear besides not ever getting his love would be for him to try and seduce her for his own enjoyment. She does know that he would never do that but she was nervous and scared and a little emotional at that point in time. There. Does that make sense? I hope it does.

Read and Review!

alex


End file.
